


Do You Want This?

by orphan_account



Series: Neat Little Domestic Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU - Harry works for Scott Mills, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry worries that Nick only wants to have a baby to make Harry happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want This?

Harry wakes up one morning and he feels sick to his stomach. He’s been overly stressed since a week prior, when they got a visit from their surrogate and she told them that the insemination worked, and that she’s pregnant with their baby, and even more stressed out since Nick announced it live on the radio.

He closes his eyes, tries to breathe, tries to will away the nausea but it’s not happening.

He finds himself sprawled out in the bathroom, throwing up the contents of his stomach on to the floor because he just couldn’t make it that extra few feet. He feels pathetic and stupid, and he doesn’t quite know when or why he started crying. He feels even worse when he hears Nick call his name from inside their bedroom. He hopes that he’s just going to call once then give it up, go back to sleep.

He feels him before he sees him. Nick’s crawling up beside him on the floor, pulling him into a sitting position, and dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead and _how the hell did he manage to get that?_

“Shhh, baby, you’re okay.” Nick coos. “I’m right here, you’re alright, I’ve got you.” This incidentally makes Harry feel even worse, causing more tears to spill from Harry’s eyes, because Nick’s here but he shouldn’t be. He wakes up at 5:30 every morning; he doesn’t need to be up taking care of Harry at 4 am on his day off.

“I m-made a mess,” Harry whimpers. “I’m sorry I w-woke you up.”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault.” Nick replies, kissing his forehead and shushing him. “Why don’t you go get back in bed and I’ll clean this up? I’ll bring you some cold water and a bin when I’m done.”

Harry knows better than to accept Nick’s offer. He knows that he should send Nick back to bed and clean it up himself, but he feels too weak to do anything other than reply with a hushed “okay” and walk back into their bedroom, flop down on their bed, and curl in on himself.

Harry is lying in bed, hyper-aware of the fact that Nick is cleaning up after him when he should be asleep, and he’s crying again. He’s crying until he sees Nick walk through the door – bin in one hand and a bottle of cold water in the other. “Drink this, love.” Nick says as he hands Harry the bottle. “You need to fight the dehydration.”

“I’m sorry.” Is all Harry manages to say before he’s sitting up and taking a sip of the water, sniffling as he tries to just stop crying. Nick’s sitting beside him in a moment, rubbing a soothing hand on the small of his back. Harry can’t quite remember when he got so lucky and why he deserves it, and he’s burying his face in Nick’s chest. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Nick scolds. “I already told you this isn’t your fault. Let’s go back to bed, yeah?”

Harry nods, setting the water bottle on his bedside table and lying down, dragging Nick down with him. Nick’s got Harry’s back pressed against his chest and he’s peppering little kisses all along his neck and shoulder blades. Harry feels so small, so safe in Nick’s embrace. “Is there anything you want to talk about?” Nick asks.

Harry does want to talk about it, needs desperately to talk about it, or else he’s going to be waking up every morning with this same problem for the next several months. He decides, though, that he’d rather not talk about it when he still faintly feels like he might throw up, so he shakes his head. “We can talk when we wake up.”

Harry’s dozing off, whispers a “Thank you” and an “I love you” before passing out.

+

Harry wakes up later and there’s no one else in bed.

He starts going over all the possibilities in his head. Like that maybe Nick just waited until Harry fell asleep before leaving to go sleep somewhere else, because he’s sick of dealing with all Harry puts him through. Harry doesn’t think he’d blame him.

His thoughts are stopped dead in their tracks when Nick walks through their bedroom door in nothing but his boxers, carrying a tray of food. “I made breakfast if you’re hungry, love.” Nick says. “I really hope you are, there’s a lot.”

Harry beams at the thought of breakfast, but cuddling with his fiancé sounds a lot more appealing, as he’s making grabby hands at Nick, whining “Breakfast soon, want a cuddle.”

“Okay, princess.” Nick sighs before setting the tray on Harry’s bedside table and flopping half on top of him and half next to him. Harry’s got his head buried in Nick’s chest, breathing in deep, taking in the warmth of his body wrapped around his. They’re silent for a few moments before Harry speaks.

“Am I forcing you into this?” He whispers, slightly muffled by Nick’s chest.

“Are you forcing me into what, love?” Nick asks.

“A baby, Nick. Do you even want a baby or are we doing this just because I want one?”

Nick looks taken aback. He’s sitting himself and Harry up in an instant, facing Harry and taking both of his hands. “You know that I love you so much, right?”

Harry nods.

“And you know that I’ll do everything in my power to make you the happiest person in the entire world, right?”

Harry nods.

“But you also know that if there’s anything I’m actually against, I’ll let you know, right?”

Harry shakes his head. “You don’t say no to me.” Harry says. “You’ve never said no to me before.”

“That’s because none of your requests are ever anything beyond what’s perfectly reasonable.” Nick replies, squeezing Harry’s hands tighter. “If you ask me to go base jumping with you, or swim with sharks, I’ll probably say no.” He continues. “But all you’ve ever done is ask me if we can get Chinese for dinner, or if I can come with you to babysit Louis and Eleanor’s daughter. And then you said you want a kid, and we’ve been together for a long time, and that’s a normal thing for you to want now that we’re adults, and we’re engaged, and we have our careers settled.”

“But do you _want_ this?”

“I’ve never wanted anything more than I want this.” Nick assures him. “I’ve always wanted kids, I was just always waiting for the right person. And you’re that person, Harry. I’m not just doing this for you. I’m doing this for me, and us, and my mum and dad.” He continues. “If I didn’t truly want this, do you think I’d agree to use my sperm for the artificial insemination?”

“I suppose not.” Harry says. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, Harry, honestly.” Nick scolds. “You have nothing to be sorry about. Just know that I want this.”

“Okay.” Harry whispers. “Can we eat now?”

They eat mostly in silence, aside from Harry’s giggles and Nick’s grumbles when Nick spills syrup from his pancakes down the front of his clean shirt. They finish eating and Harry takes their dishes to the kitchen and cleans them, and when he comes back, he finds Nick curled up in bed, asleep.

Harry crawls in next to him and curls up in his chest, which is when Nick stirs. “Feeling better now, babe?”

“Yeah,” Harry says. “Yeah, perfect.”


End file.
